Heart of Sorrows
by RoseGAL
Summary: When Hiroshi suffers a heart attack, Ai and Zukin are in shock. But later on, Rocko tells them a stunning story about Filburt having one years ago. HiroshiXLin.


Heart of Sorrows

It was a nice day in O-Town. Ai, Zukin, Hiroshi, Lin and Liang were waiting for their buses to school.

"Hey, Lin-chan, Liang-chan," said Hiroshi. "Are you two excited for Valentine's Day in a few days?"

"Shi (Yes)," replied Lin and Liang, nodding their heads.

"What about you two?" wondered Hiroshi, turning to Ai and Zukin.

"Hai, hai, hai!" cheered Zukin, jumping up and down.

"Yes, I'm excited too," smiled Ai.

Just then, the school bus for O-Town Elementary School arrived.

"There's the bus for me, Lin-chan and Liang-chan," reminded Hiroshi. "See you after school!"

Ai and Zukin waved as Hiroshi, Lin and Liang got on the bus. Then it drove off.

On the bus, Hiroshi, Lin and Liang were having a conversation.

"Who do you want as your valentine, Jie Jie?" questioned Liang.

"I'm guessing Hiroshi because we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for five months," replied Lin.

"You've got that right!" giggled Hiroshi.

Later, Hiroshi, Lin, Liang and their friends were doing English and it was a few minutes before recess. While writing on his school paper, Hiroshi started to feel unwell so he raised his hand.

"Yes, Hiroshi?" said the teacher.

"I don't feel too good," told Hiroshi. "I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy."

"If you still don't feel too good, I can send you to the school nurse," explained the teacher.

"Okay, Wodan-sensei," said Hiroshi.

Later, the school bell rang. The kids ran outside onto the playground.

"Come on, Hiroshi!" called Lin. "Let's go on the jungle gym!"

"Can you wait up?" groaned Hiroshi. "I don't feel too good."

The twins ran up to Hiroshi.

"Are you okay, Hiroshi?" enquired Liang.

"No, I feel hot and dizzy," answered Hiroshi. "Can you get the teacher?"

Lin and Liang ran up to Miss Wodan who is keeping an eye on the children while they play.

"Wodan-laoshi, Hiroshi still doesn't feel well," explained Lin. (Note: Laoshi is Chinese for teacher)

"Okay, I'll send him to the school nurse," said Miss Wodan.

Miss Wodan, Lin and Liang walked up to Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, do you want to go to the school nurse?" questioned Miss Wodan.

Hiroshi nodded. But just when everyone was about to go inside, he collapsed to his knees, grabbed his chest in pain, his left arm went numb and he started to struggle for breath.

"Hiroshi!" exclaimed Lin and Liang.

"Hiroshi, are you okay?" asked Miss Wodan, frantically.

"I…need…help…quick," Hiroshi choked, before collapsing into unconsciousness, the scene going into slow motion.

"No!" Lin and Liang shouted, after the motion goes back to normal.

Several kids surround Hiroshi, even Alma and Stella.

"Woah, what happened?" questioned Alma.

"Hiroshi's just collapsed," whimpered Lin.

"Oh no," gasped Stella.

"Kids, stay there," reminded Miss Wodan.

Miss Wodan went inside the school and knocked on Principal Davies' door.

"Come in," called Principal Davies.

Miss Wodan entered the office.

"Principal Davies, you need to call the hospital," said Miss Wodan. "Hiroshi's suffered a heart attack."

Later on, the paramedics were rushing Hiroshi into the back of the ambulance via trolley as Miss Wodan and Principal Davies watch.

"Hiroshi Futaba, 9 years old," said one of the paramedics. "DOB: December 5th 1987."

The paramedics got into the back of the ambulance and closed the doors as it drove off and turned on its sirens.

Meanwhile, Lin and Liang were on the playground, trying to come to terms with Hiroshi's condition.

"Mei Mei, will Hiroshi be okay?" wondered Lin, on the brink of tears.

"I don't know, Jie Jie," answered Liang, also on the brink of tears. "I just don't know."

"Hiroshi's been my boyfriend for five months!" Lin wailed. "What are we going to do if he dies?"

Lin held onto Liang and started to cry. Liang was initially shocked then she became depressed, held onto Lin back and also started to cry.

Meanwhile, at O-Town Junior High School, Ai, Louise and Taylor were making their own collages in Art. Just then, the intercom was heard.

"Zukin and Ai Futaba, can you report to the principal's office please?" said the principal.

Ai stopped doing her collage, got out of her seat and exited the classroom.

In the office, the principal was waiting for Ai and Zukin to arrive and was writing on a piece of paper. She heard the door knock.

"Come in," called the principal.

Zukin and Ai came in.

"Hello, girls," greeted the principal. "Take your seats."

Ai and Zukin sat on their seats.

"Ai, Zukin, I just got an important call from O-Town Elementary School and I'm afraid I have some bad news," explained the principal.

"What is it, Tanjel-sensei?" wondered Zukin.

"Your brother, Hiroshi, has had a mild heart attack during recess and has been rushed to hospital," explained Principal Tanjel.

Ai and Zukin gasp.

"Therefore, I've been given permission to let you go home early," said Principal Tanjel, as she finished writing on a second piece of paper. "I'd like you two to take these letters in case some people wonder why you're not in school."

Principal Tanjel gave one letter to Zukin and the other to Ai. The girls put them in their backpacks.

"I'll call the school driver to take you home," reminded Principal Tanjel.

Principal Tanjel picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Later, the school bus dropped Ai and Zukin off at their house. The sisters went inside their house.

"I so can't believe our brother had a heart attack at his age!" whined Zukin, who then bursts into tears.

"I know, onee-chan," agreed Ai, a bit teary herself.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll call Okaasan (Mom)."

Ai went over to the phone, picked it up and dialled her, Zukin and Hiroshi's mother's number. After several seconds, the call picked up.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Mrs. Futaba.

"Hey, Okaasan," Ai greeted back. "It's me, Ai."

"Kyaaaaa, Ai-chan! It's nice to talk to you!"

"Me too. Okaasan, the school sent me and onee-chan home early because what I'm about to tell you is not good."

"Nani (What)?"

"Otouto had a heart attack during recess and he's been rushed to hospital."

"My baby! Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll call you if his condition changes."

"Okay. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, Okaasan."

They both hung up. Zukin has stopped crying a bit.

"Onee-chan, let's go to the hospital and see how Hiroshi's doing," said Ai.

"Yoshi," said Zukin.

Later, Ai and Zukin arrived at O-Town Hospital and walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, you might want to read our letters," reminded Ai, as she and Zukin gave their letters to the receptionist.

The receptionist read the letters.

"Okay," said the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'd like you to read those letters then show those girls to their brother's room please."

A nurse appeared and read them. Once she finished, the receptionist gave the letters back to Ai and Zukin, who put them back in their pockets.

"Okay, girls, follow me," said the nurse.

Ai, Zukin and the nurse used a lift for the 5th floor. Then they walked up to the door to Hiroshi's intensive care room.

"Here we are," said the nurse. "Try not to be too loud."

The nurse quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Hiroshi quietly from inside.

The nurse opened the door and Ai and Zukin walk in.

"Hiroshi, you have visitors," reminded the nurse.

The nurse closed the door. A worn out Hiroshi was in bed, hooked to an ECG, IV and many tubes. Ai and Zukin walk up to their younger brother.

"Otouto," said Ai. "Daijoubu?"

"Other then feeling weary, yeah," replied Hiroshi.

"You had us worried!" whimpered Zukin frantically but quietly so Hiroshi isn't disturbed. "I never thought you'd have a heart attack at 9 years old!"

"I know," said Hiroshi. "But how could I have one when I'm only a child still? And if I've been exercising so much?"

"Don't worry, otouto," Ai assured. "Heart attacks are rare in children. You're gonna be alright."

"I'll live," said Hiroshi. "I promise, I'm gonna live."

Suddenly, Hiroshi fell unconscious and the ECG started beeping really fast. Ai and Zukin were scared.

"Otouto?" Zukin shrieked. "OTOUTO?"

In the reception room, the receptionist got out a pager.

"We have a Code White in Room 503," announced the receptionist. "I repeat, we have a Code White in Room 503."

The alarm went off and the emergency light started flashing.

"Code White, Code White, Code White," a woman announced over the PA.

The paramedics ran to the lift to go to the 5th floor as they said stuff like "It's a Code White", "We have to be quick", etc.

Back in Hiroshi's room, the paramedics rushed inside and started performing heart massages and CPR on Hiroshi. Ai and Zukin had to stand back to the door of the room to give everyone some space. They watch with worry.

"Imouto, will he like be alright?" whimpered Zukin quietly.

"I hope so," quivered Ai quietly.

One of the paramedics got out defibrillator pads.

"One, two, three, clear!" one of the paramedics called.

Ai and Zukin hung onto each other as Hiroshi was shocked by the defibrillator. Finally, after a minute of drama, everything went back to normal.

"Code White clear," one of the paramedics announced in his pager.

The paramedics left the room. Ai and Zukin walk back up to Hiroshi, who was slowly waking up.

"Otouto, you're okay," Ai said to Hiroshi. "It's gonna be okay."

"What happened?" wondered Hiroshi.

"Your heart stopped," replied Ai. "The paramedics saved you from dying."

"Girls, I hope I survive," sighed Hiroshi. "I'm your only brother."

"We know," said Ai. "We can't stay long. We have to go."

"Okay," said Hiroshi.

"Good luck on your survival, otouto," reminded Zukin, as she and Ai head for the door.

"I will," Hiroshi reminded back.

Ai and Zukin left the room.

It has been hours since Ai and Zukin left the hospital. In the living room, Zukin was sitting on the couch, holding her Luigi plush while Ai was watching their cats, Yuriko and Nanako, play.

"Imouto, everything will be okay, right?" wondered Zukin.

"We'll find out sooner or later," answered Ai. "Rocko-chan could be back from work. Shall we go to his house and try again later when he's not back?"

"Hai," replied Zukin.

Later, Ai and Zukin arrived at Rocko's house. Ai knocked on the door. Rocko opened it.

"Hello, girls," greeted Rocko.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," Ai greeted back. "How's your day today?"

"It's fine," replied Rocko, letting Ai and Zukin inside. "Work was stressful. My boss is very spiteful. He's always bellowing at me."

"Oh dear," said Ai.

"I'm just gonna go feed Spunky," reminded Rocko. "Would you two be alright for a moment?"

Ai and Zukin nodded. Then, Rocko left as the two sisters sat down on the couch.

"Onee-chan, what are we going to do?" wondered Ai. "What if Hiroshi dies?"

"I don't know, imouto," replied Zukin. "I really have no idea."

Then, a rare thing happened: Ai started to cry.

"Hiroshi's our only brother," she sobbed. "I don't think we can cope life without him."

Ai buried her face in her hands and continued crying as Zukin can only watch on sadly.

"I'm back, girls," announced Rocko. "Did everything-?"

Rocko got the surprise of his life when he saw Ai crying. He wasn't used to seeing a child cry, especially Ai.

"Ai? Ai, what's the matter?" questioned Rocko, walking up to the couch and sitting next to Ai.

"It's Hiroshi," Ai replied, sniffling repeatedly as she unburied her teary face. "He's in the hospital. He had…a mild heart attack."

"You're kidding!" gasped Rocko.

Ai shook her head as more tears escaped from her eyes then started crying more.

_Oh my God_, thought Rocko. _I can't believe her and Zukin's brother had a heart attack at 9. That's even more traumatizing than when I had that nightmare about Heffer dying nearly two months ago._

Rocko put a hand on Ai's shoulder. Then, Ai hugged him, who hugged her back. Zukin couldn't stand her younger sister crying…or Hiroshi being in hospital so she got off the couch and curled into a foetal position.

"Ai, I'm so sorry," Rocko comforted, rubbing Ai's back gently. "I can't believe that happened to him."

"I know," agreed Ai, through her tears.

"I know how you feel," said Rocko. "Filburt had a massive one when he was 18. It happened when me, him and Heffer were in the last year of high school."

"Really?" wondered Ai.

"That's right and what I'm about to tell you will stun you," replied Rocko.

"Can I hear the story?" asked Zukin, uncurling from her position.

Rocko nodded.

"After he got rushed to hospital, he was in a coma and his heart stopped three times," Rocko said. "After the third time, he was pronounced dead. But when me and Heffer were about to say goodbye to him, he started to move then a couple of minutes later, he woke up."

"No way!" exclaimed Zukin. "That was a miracle!"

"I know," agreed Ai, beginning to stop crying.

"It sure was," said Rocko. "He had that rare condition called Lazarus Syndrome, where you wake up after being pronounced dead. It was on the news, TV and newspaper nearly six years ago. I still have the newspaper of it if you two want to read it. It's in the attic."

"We do," said Ai and Zukin.

"I'll be right back," reminded Rocko

Rocko went upstairs to the attic. Moments later, he came back down with a newspaper.

"Here it is," said Rocko. "Who wants to read it first?"

"I think Zukin should read it first," replied Ai.

"Okay," said Rocko. "Be careful with it."

Rocko gave Zukin the newspaper. On the front page, it said "Dead Student Comes Back To Life".

"A high school student who was pronounced dead astonished doctors and nurses by coming back to life," Zukin read to herself. "18-year-old Filburt Shellbach was rushed to hospital in a coma after suffering a massive heart attack while shopping at the mall with his friends."

Zukin read the rest of the article. She had an amazed look on her face once she finished reading.

"I can't believe you and Heffer-chan never stopped crying until Filburt-chan woke up!" gasped Zukin.

"I know," agreed Rocko. "It was because he is one of me and Heffer's best mates."

"Your turn, imouto," said Zukin.

Zukin gave the newspaper to Ai, who started reading the article. She put it down once she finished.

"I'm glad he's alive," said Ai, starting to smile.

There was a knock at the door. Rocko went over to it and opened it. It was Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi, Rocko!" greeted Heffer and Filburt.

"Hey, guys," Rocko greeted back. "How are you two doing?"

"We're fine," replied Heffer.

"Ai and Zukin are also here," explained Rocko. "But don't upset them because they've not had a good day."

"Why?" wondered Filburt.

"Hiroshi had a heart attack," Rocko explicated.

"A heart attack!" Heffer and Filburt exclaimed.

"Yep," answered Rocko. "At 9 years old."

"Oh my gosh," gasped Filburt. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," answered Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt came in as Rocko closed the door. They walked up to Ai and Zukin.

"Hey, girls," said Heffer.

"Heffer-chan, Hiroshi had a heart attack!" wailed Zukin, hugging Heffer. "It was terrible!"

"We heard," Heffer consoled, hugging Zukin back.

"Filburt-chan, Rocko-chan told me and Zukin that you had a heart attack when you were in high school and you woke up after you were pronounced dead," said Ai.

"That's true, Ai," smiled Filburt. "I never knew that happened until I was told about it."

"This is the newspaper about what happened to you nearly six years ago," explained Ai, showing Filburt the newspaper. "Rocko-chan showed it to me and Zukin so we could read it."

Filburt looked at the front of the newspaper.

"Oh boy, I looked so young back then," said Filburt.

"I know," agreed Ai.

"Ai, Zukin, I hope your brother wins his fight for survival," Filburt told.

"He's a great friend to us besides you two," said Heffer.

"And may Hiroshi have a full recovery," Rocko assured.

"Arigato, minna," smiled Ai and Zukin.

Later that early evening, Ai was sitting on the couch, waiting for news from the hospital while Zukin was playing Micro Machines V3 on the PlayStation. Just then, the phone rang. Ai went over to it and answered it.

"Moshimoshi," greeted Ai.

"Hello, Ai," the doctor greeted back. "It's the doctor. I'm calling to inform you about Hiroshi."

"Is he okay, doctor?"

"His condition has improved excellently. Your brother is going to live."

"That's great, doctor!"

"His heart attack didn't have any complications so he will be staying in the hospital for three days."

"Okay, doctor. Bye."

Ai put the phone down.

"Who was on the phone?" wondered Zukin, as she finished the race in 2nd place.

"It was the hospital," replied Ai, happily. "The doctor said that Hiroshi's going to live, and will be staying in hospital for three days."

"YAAAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAA!" Zukin squealed with delight, jumping up and down and running around the room. "HIROSHI'S GOING TO LIVE! HIROSHI'S GOING TO LIVE!"

"Calm down, onee-chan," said Ai. "No need to get too excited. We can go to the hospital to visit Hiroshi tomorrow if we want."

"Okay!" cheered Zukin.

"I'll call Rocko-chan," reminded Ai.

Ai picked up the phone and dialled Rocko's number. The call picked up.

"Hello?" greeted Rocko.

"Rocko-chan, it's Ai," said Ai. "I have great news! Hiroshi's going to be fine!"

"That's wonderful! Your brother must be lucky to be alive!"

"I know."

"Ai, I have to go now. I need to make dinner."

"Okay, I need to make mine too. Sayonara."

"Bye."

They both hung up.

The next day, at O-Town Hospital, Hiroshi was in bed in his recovery room. He heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in," called Hiroshi.

The door opened and a nurse came in with Ai, Zukin, Lin and Liang.

"Hiroshi, you have visitors," said the nurse.

The nurse left, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, otouto," said Ai. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," replied Hiroshi.

"We've brought you some Get Well Soon cards," Zukin told, as she, Ai, Lin and Liang gave Hiroshi some Get Well Soon cards.

"Arigato, minna," smiled Hiroshi.

"Otouto, me and Zukin went to Rocko-chan's house yesterday and you'll never guess what Rocko-chan told us," said Ai.

"What is it?" wondered Hiroshi.

"Filburt-chan had a heart attack when he was 18 and in the last year of high school," explained Ai. "He was pronounced dead but later, he woke up when Rocko-chan and Heffer-chan were about to say goodbye to him."

Hiroshi, Lin and Liang gasp.

"Really?" gasped Hiroshi.

"No way!" exclaimed Lin and Liang.

"It's true," said Ai.

"I'm glad he's okay," grinned Lin.

"Me too," agreed Liang.

"Hiroshi, I'm happy that you're coming out of the hospital on Valentine's Day," said Lin. "I've been your girlfriend for five months and I think you're the best boyfriend ever. So, I want to give you something…"

"What?" wondered Hiroshi.

Lin leaned in and gave Hiroshi a kiss on the lips. Hiroshi appeared startled at first but then felt relaxed. Zukin, Ai and Liang gasp happily. Once the kiss finished, Hiroshi's eyes were watery.

"Lin-chan…" smiled Hiroshi, tears streaming down his face. "We've just had our first kiss. You've made me so happy I'm nearly crying."

"Aw, Hiroshi," said Lin, wiping Hiroshi's tears. "I know you're happy but don't get too stressed. You don't want to have another heart attack."

"You're right," said Hiroshi. "I love you, Lin Xiong."

"I love you too, Hiroshi Futaba," said Lin, lovingly.

Hiroshi and Lin kiss again which lasted a few seconds.

"We have to go now," reminded Ai.

"Bye, guys," called Hiroshi.

Ai, Zukin, Lin and Liang left the room. Hiroshi felt happy. He had his first kiss at 9…five months after he became Lin's boyfriend!

It was now Valentine's Day. Ai and Zukin have just arrived at the hospital. A nurse came out of Hiroshi's room, moving a wheelchair with Hiroshi on it.

"Hey, otouto," said Ai.

"Hi, girls," greeted Hiroshi. "I can't wait to come home!"

"We know," giggled Ai.

"Ready to go home?" said the nurse.

Hiroshi nodded. He gets wheeled to the entrance with Ai and Zukin. He is then helped up by Ai.

"Bye, Hiroshi," said the nurse, as she went inside.

Ai and Zukin helped Hiroshi into Rocko's car. They all got in the back seats.

"Hey, Hiroshi," said Rocko. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," replied Hiroshi. "I'm so excited to come home! It's too bad I didn't go to school today. Me and Lin-chan could have been valentines."

"Don't worry," assured Rocko. "There's always next year."

"Rocko-chan, when Ai told me about Filburt-chan having a heart attack years ago, I was shocked!" explained Hiroshi.

"It definitely was shocking," said Rocko, as he started his car and drove off.

"And guess what?" Hiroshi continued. "Me and Lin-chan had our first kiss two days ago. I nearly cried because I was so happy."

"That's great, Hiroshi!" smiled Rocko. "You should be proud."

"I am," said Hiroshi.

Later, Rocko arrived at Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi's house.

"Welcome home, Hiroshi," said Rocko.

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came out of the car.

"Sayonara, Rocko-chan," called Ai.

"Bye, guys," Rocko called back.

Rocko drove off. The siblings went inside.

"I'm home! I'm home!" cheered Hiroshi.

"We're glad to have you back, otouto!" hollered Zukin.

"Shall we play Micro Machines V3?" asked Ai.

"Hai!" replied Zukin.

"I can't play since I need some rest," said Hiroshi. "I'll just watch."

"Okay, otouto," said Ai.

So, Ai and Zukin played Micro Machines V3 on the PlayStation while Hiroshi watched.

**THE END**


End file.
